ultimatenarutofandomcom-20200213-history
Story
Plot of Naruto The plot of Naruto is told during the first 238 chapters of the manga and all 220 episodes of the Naruto anime. In the manga, before the switch to the second part of the series, otherwise known as Naruto: Shippūden, the story of Kakashi Gaiden is told. Introduction arc The Introduction arc is from Part I of the series, and spans from chapters 1 to 8 of the manga and episodes 1 to 5 of the Naruto anime. The main characters of the series are introduced during this arc. Land of Waves arc The Land of Waves arc is from Part I of the series, and spans from chapters 9 to 33 of the manga and episodes 6 to 19 of the Naruto anime. It is the first major arc of the series. Chūnin Exam arc The Chūnin Exams arc is from Part I of the series, and spans from chapters 34 to 114 of the manga and episodes 20 to 67 of the Naruto anime. It introduces many of the secondary characters of the series, as well as the first major villain, Orochimaru. It is also one of the longest arcs in the series. Invasion of Konoha arc The Invasion of Konoha arc is from Part I of the series, and spans from chapters 115 to 138 of the manga and episodes 68 to 80 of the Naruto anime. The previous arc directly leads into this one. Search for Tsunade arc The Search for Tsunade arc spans from chapters 139 to 171 of the manga and episodes 81 to 100 of the Naruto anime. The beginning of the arc is sometimes referred to as the "Return of Itachi" arc. Sasuke Retrieval arc The Sasuke Retrieval arc spans from chapters 172 to 238 of the manga, and episodes 107 to 135 of the Naruto anime. It is the last arc of Part I of the manga. In the anime, the arc is followed by a series of uneventful, short arcs. Anime-only arcs In the anime, a number of additional episodes are added to the story to allow the manga a chance to get ahead. Some take place after the Search for Tsunade arc, but most occur after the Sasuke Retrieval arc. In total, these additional episodes last for almost two years. All feature Naruto Uzumaki assisting members of the Konoha 11 with a mission. The "arcs" that last two or more episodes are listed below: *Episodes 102—-106: Naruto and Team 7 go to the Land of Tea to help Idate Morino win a race. *Episodes 136—-141: Naruto, Sakura, and Jiraiya, while investigating Orochimaru's whereabouts, encounters the Fūma clan. *Episodes 142—-147: Naruto helps Iruka catch the escaped convict, Mizuki. *Episodes 148—-151: Naruto and Team 8 look for the bikōchū beetle in the hopes that it will lead them to Sasuke Uchiha. *Episodes 152—-157: Naruto and Team Guy deal with Raiga Kurosuki and his Kurosuki family. *Episodes 159—-160: Naruto, Kiba, and Hinata help Sazanami clear his name. *Episodes 162—-167: Naruto, Neji, and Tenten go to the Land of Birds to deal with a mysterious ghost. *Episodes 169—-173: Anko Mitarashi takes Naruto, Ino, and Shino to the Land of the Sea to find information on Orochimaru. *Episodes 175—-176: Naruto is again paired up with Kiba and Hinata in order to improve their teamwork. *Episodes 178—-183: Naruto and Team Guy go to Hoshigakure to help the villagers preserve their way of life. *Episodes 187—-191: Naruto, Hinata, and Chōji go to the Land of Vegetables to protect some peddlers from the Criminal Brothers. *Episodes 195—-196: Guy is forced to deal with Yagura's apparent attempts at revenge. *Episodes 197—-201: The Konoha 11 stop Gennō from destroying Konoha. *Episodes 203—-207: Kurenai temporarily leaves Team 8 to take care of some old business with Yakumo Kurama. *Episodes 209—-212: Naruto, Lee, and Sakura help transfer a member of the Shinobazu to prison. *Episodes 213—-215: Naruto helps Menma regain his memory. *Episodes 216—-220: The Konoha 11 go to Sunagakure to help rescue Matsuri from the Four Celestial Symbols Men. Story of Naruto Shippuden The plot of the second part of the manga and anime series Naruto, titled Naruto: Shippūden (疾風伝; Literally meaning "Hurricane Chronicles") in the anime and simply Part II in the manga, was set two and a half years after the present timeline in Part I. The new setting for the series began with volume 28 (chapter 245) of the manga. The anime adaptation of the manga started airing on February 15 2007, premiering with the first two episodes debuting in a one-hour special. Viz is working on a North American DVD series of Naruto: Shippūden, which was released on September 29, 2009. The US publication of the manga began in January 2008, in the US issue of Shonen Jump.1 The new story revolved mainly around Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno's new adventures, and their search for Sasuke Uchiha after he defected from Konoha in order to gain Orochimaru's power. The plot later includes new major characters, such as Sai and Yamato. The plot also showed a more active Akatsuki in their quest to obtain all the tailed beasts. Rescue Gaara arc The Rescue Gaara arc is from Part II of the series that spans from chapters 245 to 281 of the manga and episodes 1 to 32 of the Naruto: Shippūden anime. It is the first arc of Part II. In the third databook this arc is called the "Kazekage Rescue Mission" (風影奪還任務, Kazekage Dakkan Ninmu) and in the anime DVDs it is referred to as the "Kazekage Rescue" arc. This arc details the the events of a Akatsuki raid on Sunagakure to find the Jinchūriki of the One-Tailed Shukaku. Sasuke and Sai arc The Sasuke and Sai arc is from Part II of the series, and spans from chapters 282 to 310 of the manga and episodes 33 to 53 of the Naruto: Shippūden anime. In the third databook, this arc is called the "Heaven and Earth Reconnaissance Mission" (天地偵察任務, Tenchi Teisatsu Ninmu). The anime DVDs for this arc call it the "Long-Awaited Reunion". This arc details Team Kakashi new members Yamato and Sai, and their reunion with the defector Sasuke Uchiha. Hidan and Kakuzu arc The Hidan and Kakuzu arc is from Part II of the series, and spans from chapters 311 to 342 of the manga and episodes 72 to 88 of the Naruto: Shippūden anime. In the third databook, this arc is called the "'Akatsuki' Suppression Mission" (“暁”討伐任務, "Akatsuki" Tōbatsu Ninmu). The anime DVDs for this arc call it "Immortal Devastators — Hidan and Kakuzu". This arc details the events caused by two of Akatsuki's "immortals", Hidan and Kakuzu. Itachi Pursuit arc The Hunt for Itachi arc is from Part II of the series, and spans from chapters 343 to 402 of the manga. In the Naruto: Shippūden anime, it began with episode 113 to 118, and 121 to 141 with the two episode adaptation of Kakashi Gaiden shown in the interim. In the third databook, this arc is called the "Itachi Pursuit" (イタチ追跡, Itachi Tsuiseki) while the anime DVDs call it the "Master's Prophecy and Vengeance" chapter. Portions of this arc are sometimes considered separate arcs. Collectively, this arc details Konoha's Eight Man Squad's and Sasuke's (Hebi's) task of finding Itachi Uchiha, as well as Jiraiya's confrontation with Akatsuki's leader Pain. Senjutsu Training arc The Senjutsu Training arc is from Part II spanning from chapters 403 to 418 of the manga, Sasuke and his team Hunt for the Eight-Tails started with episode 142 to 143 and the Senjutsu Training starts with episode 152 to 156. Portions of this arc are sometimes divided into separate smaller arcs, all of them leading up to Pain's invasion of Konoha and its aftermath. Invasion of Pain arc The Invasion of Pain arc is from Part II starting from episode 157 to on-going, spanning from chapters 419 to 449. The arc detailed the attack on Konohagakure by Akatsuki leader, Pain, and his partner, Konan. Five Kage Summit arc The Five Kage Summit arc spans from chapters 450 to 487. Pain's destruction of Konoha and Killer Bee's supposed capture by Taka enticed the five countries to unite against the threat of Akatsuki. Fourth Shinobi World War arc The Fourth Shinobi World War arc spans from chapters 488 to the current manga. All the Five Great Shinobi Countries have formed a ninja alliance with the Land of Iron and prepare for the Fourth Great Shinobi World War and the final battle against Akatsuki. The arc also details Naruto's training to control the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox's power. Anime-only arcs Twelve Guardian Ninja arc The Twelve Guardian Ninja arc is from Part II of the series, and spans from episodes 54 to 71 of the Naruto: Shippūden anime. The anime DVDs for this arc call it "Twelve Guardian Ninja." The arc expands upon the Twelve Guardian Ninja and Naruto's wind training through the introduction of a boy named Sora. Three-Tailed Beast arc The Three-Tailed Beast arc is from Part II of the series, and spans from episodes 89 to 112 of the Naruto: Shippūden anime. The anime DVDs for this arc call it "The Three-Tailed Demon Turtle." It deals with the efforts of Akatsuki, Konoha, and Team Guren to capture the Three-Tailed Beast. Six-Tailed Beast arc The Six-Tailed Beast arc is from Part II of the series, and spans from episodes 144 to 151 of the Naruto: Shippūden anime. The anime DVDs for this arc call it "The Six-Tailed Unleashed". It deals with the bond between Masters and Students from a jinchūriki boy named Utakata and his student Hotaru.